Just the Girl
by Faye Zepher
Summary: Sheena and the others are invited to see the boys' new band. What does she do when a song is dedicated to her? Spoilers. Sheelos with hints of Kraine, Coloyd, and Gesia. Rated T for language and suggestive themes.


Faye: Hey all. Well, this song has been in my mind for awhile, but I didn't know how to really present this as a Sheelos. I mean, read the lyrics and you'll see what I mean. Out of nowhere, I got this idea and thus "Just the girl" was born. Of course, I don't own ToS or the song "Just the Girl" by Click Five. My bro was the one who decided on the name of the band, which I don't own either. Damn I'm poor. Anyway, please read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

Sheena stood fairly close to the stage, asking herself why she had even bothered to show up at all. Collette, seeing her older friend's demeanor, decided to remind her. "Aren't you excited Sheena? I still can't believe the guys put a band together." 

Sheena sighed and shook her head. Collette had dragged her, Raine, and Presea to the guys first show. Apparently, they only had a few songs right now, but they were suppose to be pretty good. Presea had informed everyone that the chances of the Rising Falcons (Lloyd's idea) making it in the music industry was 65,980,541 to 1.

Regardless, Collette insisted, so they all went. Of course, they couldn't show up in their everyday clothes. O no. It was a concert, so they needed to be dressed up. Collette decided to help the other girls with their clothes, seeing as she had her own clothing picked out already. She had a cute light blue, peasant blouse with white cropped pants. She decided to wear her hair in a braid, so Sheena volunteered to help her with it.

And so, there they were, standing a few feet from the stage in their concert attire. Presea wore a pair of light blue, low rise jeans and a black, long-sleeved, off the shoulder top. There was a butterfly bejeweled on the front of her shirt. She wore a pair of matching shoes and had her hair up in her trademark pigtails.

Raine, however, refused to dress in a frivolous manner. In her opinion, it would be a waste to buy clothing that had no functional purpose. However, due to Collette's constant assault of 'It'll be fun! Come on, Professor, we're all dressing up,' she decided to wear something other than her usual teaching outfit. She was wearing her Maiden Costume that the citizens of Asgard had given to her. It may have been old, but it fit the Professor well and, let's face it, she looked good in it.

Then there was Sheena. Poor, poor Sheena. Being of Mizuho, she didn't own anything that would be appropriate for the concert, and she refused to wear anything she had acquired at during their journey to save the world. Lucky for her, Collette had foreseen this. So Sheena had accompanied Collette to the mall, where Sheena proceeded to try on all the clothes her younger friend threw at her. Normally, Sheena would protest, but Collette was so happy that Sheena couldn't bring herself to ruin her friend's mood.

Collette had chosen for Sheena clothing that would flatter all of her curves. She wore black, leather hip huggers with a chain hanging at her right waist. For a top, Collette had chosen for the ninja a deep red halter top that also laced up the sides. She had on black boots and wore her hair in the traditional style bun of Mizuho.

Sheena did not like the looks she was getting from the guys to her left or the Zelos fan-club members to her right. However, she decided that she was here for her friends and that she would simply grin and bear it. Who knew, she may actually have a good time.

Suddenly, a voice was heard over the speakers, announcing the bands of the evening. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we have music from bands such as 'The Desian Duo', 'The Exspheres', and 'Gnomes'. But also tonight, making their debut tonight with one of their singles, are the 'Rising Falcons'!!!!!"

At this, the entire crowd was filled with screams. Sheena, forgetting her bad mood, was caught in the moment screaming just as loud as any of them. The announcer took this as a signal to start the show and the first band came out.

The music from each band wasn't bad. Sheena did enjoy herself, though, screaming for more at the end of each song and laughing when Collette tripped and almost went flying into the stage.

After the 'Gnomes' had left the stage, the announcer came on over the speakers once more. "Well, how do you like the show so far?" There was screaming from all around the room. "Alrighty then. It is time for the 'Rising Falcons'!!!!" At this, all anyone could hear was the screeches of the girls in the Zelos fan-club.

"First introducing, drummer extraordinaire, Regal Bryant!!!"

Sheena was shocked at first. How could Regal play drums with his hands cuffed together? It then became clear as he walked out on stage. _His cuff chain has been lengthened. But that's not all that's changed, _thought Sheena has the aristocrat walked to his drum set. He was wearing a black suit with deep blue pinstripes. Underneath was a white collared shirt with a matching blue tie and a black fedora with matching blue stripe. He had his jacket closed to about mid-chest and had his hair straightened.

"What is he wearing?" Sheena asked Collette over the uproar of the crowd. "O, that? The whole band dresses up. It's kinda their thing," was Collette's reply. "It was Zelos' idea."

_Of course_, Sheena thought, _anything to flaunt himself. _Shaking her head, she stared at the stage, waiting for the next member of the band to be announced. She didn't have long to wait.

"Next we have the youngest member of the crew. Keyboardist and half-elf, Genis Sage!!!!"

Genis walked out in, what can only be described as, an adorable outfit. He was wearing a blue tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath. He wore no tie because the shirt frilled down the front and his jacket was closed and had a coat tail attached.

Raine was surprised that anyone was able to get Genis to wear anything formal, never mind something that made him look so young. Collette just kept 'awwwing' at him and Sheena had to suppress her giggles. To think that this kid is one of the most powerful mages around.

Presea, however, just kinda stared at him with an open mouth. She probably would have started drooling if Sheena hadn't nudged her at that moment. Presea simply blushed and joined the crowd in their screams. Sheena laughed to herself, thinking that the two of them would make a good couple. It was time for the next member of the band to make his appearance.

"Following the youngest comes the oldest of the band. Don't let his age fool you, though. He's got some of the best moves around." At this, some girls in the back started whistling. "I give you, bassist Kratos Aurion!!!!!!"

As soon as Kratos made his appearance, Sheena thought she was going to faint. He walked on with his bass hanging over his shoulder and dressed up like the rest. Only thing was, he wore his like someone too cool for his own prom. He had on black suit pants with a royal purple dress shirt, tucked in and buttoned up to just over his chest. He wore no tie and had his jacket left open. His hair was its usual mess, which only added to the effect. He let out a rift and girls from all over chanted his name.

Sheena had to admit, he looked hot. However, when she turned to ask Raine what she thought, all she saw was an empty space. Looking around, Sheena spotted her closer to the stage looking up at Kratos. He saw Raine and bent down to say hello. When they finished their quick conversation, Raine walked back to the group of girls waiting for her and refused to say anything to anyone. Sheena could tell, however, that the red in Raine's face was not due to the temperature of the room. The room quieted down slightly, waiting for the next member of the band.

"If you liked that, you'll love the guy coming up next. Please put your hands together for Kratos' son and lead guitarist, Lloyd Irving!!!!!"

Lloyd made his way to the stage with his guitar slung across his back. He had on black slacks and a white dress shirt. Over the shirt, he wore a red, Oxford suit vest and a closed white suit jacket, complete with black tie. The most impressive thing, however, was his hair. It was slicked back neatly and made him look like a leader of a mob.

Sheena was awed at his outfit. _He doesn't look half bad,_ she thought to herself. Raine and Presea were suppressing giggles, seeing Lloyd in such a get-up. Collette, however, was staring at him with glazed over eyes. Sheena shook her slightly, waking the little angel from her trance. "There'll be plenty of time for that after the show," the Mizuho native told the girl. Collete could only blush and stammer on about this or that.

"And now," started the announcer, "last but certainly not least, the creator of the 'Rising Falcons'. Please put your hands together for guitarist and lead vocalist, Zelos Wilder!!!!!"

Everyone screamed in anticipation of Zelos' appearance. Sheena just scoffed at them. She knew the real Zelos and simply waited to see what get-up he would show up in. _Probably the same tux he wore to the party the King threw for us for saving his daughter._

Zelos' entranced was made special. There was a trapdoor center stage that slowly rose-up, holding the former Chosen of Tethe'alla. His head was bowed and he wore his hat low on his face. Sheena was amazed at his outfit to say the least. To say the most, it turned her on badly.

Zelos stood there wearing gray slacks and a white, collared dress shirt. Over the shirt, he wore a black Oxford suit vest and a red tie and red armband that matched his hair perfectly. He had no jacket but wore a gray fedora with a red band. His hair was tied back low against his neck with a few strands that stuck out in front of his face from under his hat.

Sheena stood stock-still, unable to move herself. She was angry at her body for betraying her, but at the same time, couldn't take her eyes off of him. I wasn't until he lifted his head and saw her that she could turn her head, blushing furiously. Someone from off stage handed him his guitar and he stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello my hunnies and all others! Are you ready for the Rising Falcons??"

Screams from every direction was a confirmation of this. Sheena turned and decided not to let that pervert ruin her good time. Zelos nodded his head and once again took to the microphone.

"We will be playing a song I wrote about a particular hunny in the crowd tonight. She'll know who she is."

He winked into the crowd and nodded to the band. Regal counted them off and they started playing:

* * *

**She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doin'.**

**She pushed me in the pool at our last group reunion.**

**She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter.**

**Strange as it seems, she's the one I'm after.

* * *

**

**Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else.**

**She's a mystery, she's too much for me**

**But I keep coming back for more. **

**She's just the girl I'm looking for.

* * *

**

**She can't keep a secret for more than an hour.**

**She runs on one hundred proof attitude power.**

**And the more she ignores me the more I adore her.**

**What can I do, I'd do anything for her.

* * *

**

**Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else.**

**She's a mystery, she's too much for me**

**But I keep coming back for more.**

**She's just the girl I'm looking for.

* * *

**

**The way she sees its me on her walkie-talkie,**

**She won't pick it up though,**

**She'd rather be alone.**

**But I can't give up just yet,**

**Cause every word she's ever said, still ringing in my head,**

**Still ringing in my head.

* * *

**

**She's cold and she's cold, but she knows what she's doin'.**

**Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined.

* * *

**

**Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else.**

**She's a mystery, she's too much for me**

**But I keep coming back for more.

* * *

**

**Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else.**

**She's a mystery, she's too much for me**

**But I keep coming back for more.**

**Oh, I keep coming back for more.**

**She's just the girl I'm looking for.**

* * *

**Just the girl I'm looking for**

**I'm looking for, I'm looking for, I'm looking for,**

**Just the girl I'm looking for.**

And with that the boys took their bow and exited the stage. Zelos turned his head and winked at Sheena as he walked off stage, hoping that she wouldn't beat him too badly later on that night.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The girls went backstage to talk with the guys. At least, that's what they thought they would do. There was an annoying bouncer standing in their way, asking for backstage passes. He flat out told them that they would never get back stage. Sheena was about to give him a taste of her Demon Seal after a lude comment he had made about her, when Regal, still wearing his costume, stepped up from behind the giant.

"It's okay. Their with me."

The idiot stared at Regal with his mouth open as Collette, Presea, and Raine walked by. Sheena left him with quite the shiner before hurrying after the others.

"Wow, Regal. You were awesome. That was amazing."

"Thank you, Collette. However, if I recall correctly, it was Lloyd's name you were screaming the entire song."

Collette couldn't help but blush and stammer on about being caught in the moment or something.

"Regardless, you all were great. You're success was not foreseen. I am impressed."

"Thank you, Presea. All of you, thank you. Everyone else is in this room here."

They had stopped outside of a room with the name 'Rising Falcons' on it. Collette immediately rushed to open the door, but tripped on the way there. So instead of opening the door, she smashed through it and made everyone turn to look at her. Lloyd rushed to her side and helped her up. They all had just gotten back to their room so still had on their concert outfits.

"Hey you guys. What took you so long?" asked Lloyd who had forgotten that he was still holding a blushing Collette.

"Regal came to get us since we didn't have any backstage passes," replied a very annoyed Raine. "The neanderthal out front was ready to jump us."

Genis ran up to Presea and began to stutter. "So P-P-Presea, d-d-did you like the show?"

"Yes, it was very entertaining. You sounded very good Genis."

"Th-Th-Thanks, Presea."

"Lloyd, didn't you give the passes to Collette like I told you to?" asked Kratos, who was leaning against the back wall.

"Eheheh...Guess I forgot. Sorry guys."

"It's okay Lloyd. I'm sorry for not reminding you about them," apologized a very red Collette. Suddenly Lloyd realized their close proximity and turned equally red. "O, it's not your fault Collette..."

"No, it is mine for trusting Lloyd to remember something so simple," stated Kratos, moving over to the group. "I am sorry that neanderthal made you feel uncomfortable. Should I take care of him?"

Raine blushed. "O, no no no. It's all okay, really. Sheena took care of that."

"I'm sure my voluptuous hunny did. Did you like the show, sweet Sheena?" asked a sly Zelos from his seat in front of the vanity.

Sheena simply ignored him. "Regal, why don't you get rid of the cuffs for good? It'd probably be easier to play without them."

"Yes, it would. But I can't, not just yet."

Raine decided at this time to change the subject. "You guys looked and sounded great out there. We really enjoyed the show. Think I could get an image of you all in your costumes?"

"How can you do that, Professor?" asked a confused Lloyd.

"With a electro-mana image device," replied Raine and Kratos at the same time. Raine blushed while trying to find her device. Kratos simply looked impressed.

"Y-Y-Ya well, you guys look great too. Why don't we take an image of you girls too," offered Genis.

Before anyone could reply, Kratos chirped up. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea, Genis. Do you mind, Raine?"

Everyone stared at Kratos. With a blush across her face, Raine stammered, "Sure, that would be fine. Aha, found it. Now, you guys first."

Zelos stood in the middle of the room with Kratos on his right and Lloyd on his left. Regal knelt in front next to Genis, who was standing as tall as he could. "Okay guys. Strike a pose."

Genis made a victory sign and held his other hand behind his head. Regal looked into the image device and fixed his tie. Kratos stared off to his right with his hands in the pockets of his slacks. Lloyd had a goofy smile on his face, with both hands behind his head and eyes closed. Zelos wore his hat low on his head and smiled seductively at the image device.

There was a sudden flash and a clicking sound. "Okay guys, that was great," said Raine as she pushed some more buttons and nine pictures came out of a slot in the front. "One for all of us."

"Damn, I look sooo fine. This thing loves me!" exclaimed Zelos.

"Thank you, Raine. Now I believe it is your turn," said Kratos, ignoring Zelos and taking the camera from Raine. Their hands brushed slightly and Raine took her hand back quickly, determined to hide the blush. Kratos was a little surprised at her reaction but chuckled to himself as he backed up to get all the girls in the picture.

Sheena stood in the center with Raine to her right and Collete to her left. Presea stood next to Collette on the other side. "Okay, perfect. Now, strike a pose."

Presea pulled her arms behind her and smiled innocently, tilting her head to the right and shutting her eyes. Collette smiled brightly and threw an arm around Presea's shoulder. Raine put her right hand up to her face and turned her face to the left, like she was thinking of something very important. Sheena crossed her arms around her chest and leaned back. She tilted her face up and to the left, staring into the image device with a smirk on her face.

CLICK! The girls rushed over to Kratos to see the image. Kratos printed out nine copies and distributed them to everyone.

"Wow. I didn't think it would come out that good," exclaimed Collette as she looked on with Lloyd, even though she had her own image.

"I agree, each of you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Regal. You know, we should do this more often," shouted Collette.

Everyone started chatting about their next outing. Everyone, that is, except for a certain ninja and loudmouth Chosen. Zelos sat at his vanity, looking at the images that were taken. Sheena saw this and wondered why he hadn't said anything about the picture. In fact, he hadn't said much all night.

Suddenly, Sheena remembered the concert. _'We will be playing a song I wrote about a particular hunny in the crowd tonight. She'll know who she is.' Is he upset that I haven't said anything about it? Better go see what's wrong._

Sucking it up, she walked over to Zelos. "What's wrong with you, Chosen? The picture not lude enough for you?"

Zelos turned to her, having been pulled from his trance. "Why no, that smirk on your face says it all," he said, putting on a smirk of his own. He knew that she would get defensive, but he didn't care. He lowered his head, readying himself for the outburst. Attention was attention, after all.

But Sheena didn't get mad. Instead, she pulled up a chair and sat next to him. Maybe it was the outfit he was wearing or maybe it was the atmosphere, she didn't really care. She took his hand and asked, "That song was for me, wasn't it?"

He lifted his head, ready to retort with something along the lines of 'Don't you wish' but stopped when he looked into her eyes. She was being completely serious with him, she really cared. He looked back down before answering her. "Of course, who else would push me, the great Zelos, away?"

That was as serious an answer she was going to get and, to tell the truth, it was more serious than she expected. Now she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She was so close to him and he looked so damn good. _Come on, Zelos,_ she thought_, break this tension. Say something perverted._

Zelos looked into her eyes (instead of at her chest). _Now or never._ "Sheena, I really like you. You're different than the others. Do you want to go shopping together or something sometime?" _Wow, I'm bad at this_, Zelos thought. _But she's worth it._

_CLICK! "_Oops. Sorry, I didn't know it was still on," came Collette from just in front of them. She put the image device down next to Zelos and went back over to Lloyd.

Sheena, after recovering from Collette's intrusion, just stared at Zelos for awhile. He just looked so cute. She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "Sure," she said, "but you're buying." She punched him lightly in the arm and walked away.

Zelos was shocked awhile before calling back, "Why, of course I will. I expect compensation, though."

"Pervert!"

O ya. This is a relationship he could get used to. Zelos looked back at the group. Raine and Kratos were having a discussion about one device or another. Genis and Presea were holding hands. Collette and Lloyd were laughing it up about one stupid thing or another. Regal was asking Sheena if her and the girls would like to be back up dancers or singers and Sheena was going around and proposing the idea to the others.

He then looked back at the images in his hands, when he noticed the image device next to him and the image protruding from the front. It was actually pretty good. Sheena and himself were looking at each other, holding hands. Sheena had a light blush on her face that he hadn't noticed before.

He put it in the inside pocket of his vest. He stood and walked over to the others, making a mental note to pick up a nice picture frame before going home that night.

* * *

Faye: Okay, this turned out like ten times bigger than I originally expected. I didn't want this to end too seriously, which would explain the little thing at the end. I just don't see them getting mushy so early in a relationship. 

Zelos: Give it time. Soon she won't be able to keep her paws off me.

Sheena: (snorts) Ya right. You wish.

Zelos: We'll see my dear, we'll see. (cackles maniacally)

Faye: O.o Ok... well that's all. Hope you enjoyed it and please review.


End file.
